This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems having pixel arrays that include multiple pixel types.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
Some conventional imaging systems are designed to detect the intensity and wavelength of the light received at the image sensor. Such imaging systems may include image pixel arrays that have one type of pixel, such as an image sensor pixel that is configured to receive light of a certain wavelength and generate an electrical signal indicative of the intensity and/or amount of the light that is received. Conventional imaging systems may have multiple pixels configured to detect light of different wavelengths arranged in a pattern in the image pixel array, such as multiple image sensor pixels having color filters arranged in a Bayer mosaic pattern. Such image sensor pixel arrangements may be useful for generating images based on the wavelength and intensity of the light received at the image pixel array.
It may be desirable to obtain information relating to various characteristics of light that is received, by an imaging system, such as the intensity of light having wavelengths in the infrared and ultraviolent spectra, the polarization, and the direction of the light. Such information may be useful in providing a more complete characterization of the optical radiance that is received by the imaging system. For example, an imaging system that is able to provide information relating to the polarization and direction of the light that is received by the imaging system may be able to provide more detailed information relating to the time-dependent intensity distribution of light in any direction in 3D space, as well as information relating to its polarization and wavelength properties. However, conventional imaging systems that include pixel arrays having only one type of pixel configured to detect the wavelength and intensity and/or amount of light received at the pixel array provide limited or no information relating to these other types of information.
Some multi-array imaging systems include separate pixel arrays having different pixel types that are capable of detecting different characteristics of light. However, such multi-array imaging systems having multiple different pixel arrays may require increased power, more processing resources, and additional space in an electronic device than a single pixel array.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved pixel arrays capable of detecting various different characteristics of light.